


More Than Beautiful

by alecdvnpt



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecdvnpt/pseuds/alecdvnpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the deficiency in beauty Sophie believes she may have, she will always be more than beautiful in the eyes of Gideon Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Beautiful

As the frenzy of the past month winded down to normalcy, Sophie Collins - soon to be Sophie Lightwood, stared beyond the glass window of the London Institute, a small smile playing at her lips as she absentmindedly ran her brush through her hair.

As the effusion of colour in the sky signalled change from day to night, so did the Lightwood family ring on her finger signal a change in the way she was expected to carry herself. A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she set down the brush and turned to the mirror at her table. No longer taken on as staff of the Institute, she had been moved, with her own slight objection, into a larger room - one of many reserved at the institute for _nephilim._

 _That is right, Sophie. You are nephilim now,_ she repeated to herself but it oft provided her with no comfort. She was unused to this life - the duration of her own having largely spent in employment as a position of help, of assistance - a maid. Despite her own earnest wishes to be one of the shadowhunters, never once had she considered it a tangible prospect. And yet, here she was, garbed in a fashionable sky blue suit that Tessa had insisted she buy. “If you will not wear it for yourself, then think of the pleasure it would bring Gideon to see you in it. Really, Sophie. You must be a little less selfish for once,” Ms. Gray - no, Tessa, had said, with a charming twinkle in her eyes. She had blushed at the thought but alas relented; she supposed Tessa was right - even as she had ascended, her own _physical_ disability would have diminished her own prospects for marriage. That there was one as loving, as kind-hearted, as beautiful as Gideon Lightwood that saw her as beautiful was a miracle that she did not wish to question.

Yet the discomfort of doubt remained within the confines of her mind. _Would he still find me suitable? Would his love for me remain when there are so many of a more proper household that would have him?_ Her thoughts led her to place she did not want to be - envy and mistrust - these, she thought, were beneath her, and yet they were not.

A knock at the door startled her. She stood up sharply and smoothed out her dress. “Come in,” she answered, her voice a little too high for her own liking.

“Am I disturbing you? May I come in?” It was Gideon and he was dressed simply and was biting his lip, a question dancing in his greyish green eyes. It took Sophie a moment to realise that she was staring. Her cheeks bloomed red as she hastily replied, “Oh yes, of course, come in Mr-” she stopped at the look he threw her. “-Gideon”.

Gideon smiled and hastily let himself in, letting the door close behind him before taking his dark haired betrothed in his arms. “I think I’ve missed you - perhaps a little too much, my dear Sophie.”

Sophie stifled the brief giggle that threatened to erupt; Gideon had the strangest effect on her - his voice, his smile, his mere presence ignited her with a multitude of emotions. She had thought it magic and she had confided in Tessa, only to have received laugh and a hug in answer. “ _You are in love, Sophie_ ,” Tessa had said.

Her hazel eyes playfully met Gideon’s and she watched - as if the world had slowed for her own enjoyment - the formation of his beaming smile. “We have only not seen each other since dinner,” she said. “That was not ten minutes ago.”

Placing the gentlest of kisses against her lips, Gideon tightened his embrace, her scent lifting his spirits to the doors of heaven themselves. “That, my dear Sophie, is already ten minutes too long since you’ve graced me with your beauty.”

Sophie closed her eyes to laid her head against his broad shoulders, a rock forever steady against her. _Beauty_. His words, as innocent as they were, had the inverse effect as the visages of Tessa, Charlotte and Jessamine each flicked through her mind; each in their own ways considerably more beautiful. An visions of beauty dissolved into the face of her previous employer - the rage on his face and the knife in his hands. “I am not quite beautiful,” she said, her voice an almost incoherent murmur muffled by Gideon’s shirt.

“No, you’re quite right,” Gideon said.

Sophie pulled back sharply, her eyes wide with hurt; she hadn’t expected him to agree with her. “What?” Her eyes narrowed on his infectious smile, as he hadn’t a single care in the world.

Pulling her bodice back to him, Gideon lips were against her forehead, her cheeks and then her lips. “You are not _quite_ beautiful,” he said. “You are _more_ than beautiful. You are angelic in my eyes, Sophie Collins.”

“Oh, goodness.” Sophie’s cheeks were freshly pinched pink. “I do wonder how many have had the gratifications of hearing those words from your lips, Mr. Lightwood.”

Gideon laughed. “Two,” he said sheepishly. “The first was Cecily, though only by virtue of her barging in on me as I thought of you.” He seemed to ponder a thought before continuing, “Though as she is not yet of age, I do suppose you remain the sole beneficiary.”

“What was she doing barging into your room?” Sophie asked suspiciously. 

Gideon shrugged his shoulders, his eyes glinting playfully against the light of the fire. “I believe she was searching for my brother, rather hastily in fact.”

“Oh Gideon,” Sophie exhaled a sigh, her head returning to its place on his shoulder.

Gideon frowned, his embrace tightening. “Forgive me, I did not mean to offend,” he whispered. “My humour does need a little work.” His frown deepened into worry he felt Sophie’s body shake against him. “Sophie?”

Laugher pealed from her lips and she felt Gideon’s body loosen. “Your humour is quite fine, my love.”

“You are beautiful when you laugh,” Gideon said simply. “And I think we are going to need a lot of laughter in the coming days.”

Sophie looked at him with worry. “What are you talking about?”

Gabriel smiled sheepishly as he moved them both to the chaise longue sitting by the fire. “My brother-”

“What has he done?” Sophie asked, her eyes searching his face for any clue as to his current disposition. “Is he alright?”

“He is quite unhurt,” Gideon said. “For the time being. Though I don’t fathom that would last much longer.”

“What _are_ you talking about?”

Gideon sighed. “He’s set his sights on young Cecily. I can only image the furore when her brother becomes aware.”

“He told you this directly?” Her voice pitched a little too high. “Will will not be pleased. Does she return his affection?”

Gideon bit his lip. “He did not _necessarily_ tell me than he did _show_ me.”

“ _Show_ you?”

“I caught them in a compromising embrace, in my own room no less. I dare say she returns his affections.”

Sophie laughed wondrously. “Perhaps, it would be wise for you to relocate.”

“Perhaps to a room closer to your own, Ms. Collins?” He breathed in her in, her scent driving his spirits to the brink of lunacy.

“That would be-” Sophie squirmed as his lips ticked her ear. “Acceptable.”


End file.
